Talk:Metroid Wiki
This is NOT the Wikitroid complaints department If you wish to complain about the content of an article, or the article itself: *'Fix it yourself' - that is the whole point of a wiki - see this essay on Wikipedia titled "Be Bold" for more *Talk about it on the talk page *If, and only if, appropriate: Nominate it for deletion If you have any questions regarding editing Wikitroid, feel free to post in the help desk, if you would like to help collaborate on the article, feel free to ask on that article's talk page. If you wish to complain about a user (ex: report inappropriate conduct), see the Administrator's Noticeboard. Revamping Hi! I caw the community corner, and I volunteer to revamp the main page. You can see some of my work here, and some of the things I can do here and here. Opinions? If so, I'll get to it ASAP. Thanks! --Bullet Francisco 01:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'd recommend you create it as a subpage of your userpage first. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article December 2011 I received a suggestion that the featured article for december 2011 be Phendrana Drifts. Any objections lady? Other suggestions? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:19, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Problem with main page lies with CSS pages I figured out why the main page sucks. It USED to look OK before Oasis. The reason is that it uses tables that are described in monobook.css and monaco.css. I'd need to create a new Style Sheet page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) See, this is why the new skin is terrible why I'm using Monobook, as I said earlier. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 23:20, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :This has nothing to do with the skin being terrible at all. Besides, anons can't switch. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:22, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::...I wish I knew more about css than I do... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:19, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::THANKS RAN! Now it no longer looks completely ugly! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wow, I'm glad to see this long-time problem is now solved. The Main Page looks good. Greetings from Metroidover.-- 20:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Featured article January 2012 I have no ideaa of what to put for the featured article of January. Any ideas? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Featured Articule This isn't a complaint or anything, but the Featured Article thingie is broken, in case nobody noticed :S 23:19, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Oh shoot, I completely forgot about it. I'll try and whip up a quick featured article. Any suggestions? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:37, May 14, 2012 (UTC) A biography/history article? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :I dunno, it sorta would be hard to choose a pic for one of those, and I need to do a summary of the entire subject. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:28, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Metroid: Volume 1? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 02:20, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ideas for next month? Sorry I was so late... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:58, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Kraid? Sylux X 15:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, why not (besides it having been done before, but whatever)? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:49, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Ugh.... do one of Nightmare than. Have we ever had a featured article for a stage? Like say... Phazon Mines? Anyway, do Tourian. ::Sylux X 17:00, May 20, 2012 (UTC) My Home? I wonder for many reasons... why on the Recent Activity page does it say "Welcome to my home!" I'm confused as to why whoever wrote that did so... Sylux X 23:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :The original name of Recent Activity was "My Home". The name got changed later. Though, I wouldn't recommend using the Recent Activity for much, but instead use . It is just better. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:44, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Good Idea. :Sylux X 23:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article August Any suggestions? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Metroid Prime? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 22:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::That was featured article last year or so in the build-up to Metroid's 25th anniversary (it was anticlimatic). I'll go with one of the suggestions I received through email. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::For September, I think I'll do Adam. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC)